The only danger is the love
by Maisonblonde
Summary: She is the goddess of love, he is the god of mischief. They were best friends during childhood and maybe something else. But time passed and things change ... The roles changed. Is love the solution or the cause of the disaster? Could love save them? (First story. LokixFreya. Set on Thor: The dark world. Although don't follow the plot completely)
1. Damned

**Well, I don't even know where to start ... it's my first story ... and I took a long time until I decided to upload it here.**  
** Sorry for the mistakes, my native language is Spanish so that is probably...Hope you like it! I'll try to post one chapter for week and I would be very grateful that if you read my story (if anyone reads it D: lol) please comment! It will help me to write better.**

**IMPORTANT: I researched about Norse mythology and although I used some characters, the links between them aren't the same ... I just left my imagination fly. DON'T KILL ME :D **

**All related characters Thor and The Avengers are owned by Marvel. I'm just owner of OC and her features.**

* * *

_Freya, goddess of love and beauty, is a woman with long brown hair, a captivating honey colored eyes and a smile that emitted the deepest and most sincere feelings._

She never knew her biological parents , since she was found by Eir at the Asgardian forest when she was just a baby. She is the goddess of health , has great knowledge of potions and she is the healer of the palace. She adopted Freya and raised her as her own daughter. Eir was the server Frigga, so Freya spent much time in contact with the two children of the Queen and became close friends, especially of Loki. During later years she had to go to the Asgardian forest with an important wizard, to improve her natural powers and the management of magic.

When she returned and found out what happened between Thor and his brother Loki and his attempts to rule Midgard, she felt jarred by violent and bloody events of her friend. And she felt guilty for not being with him , to avoid this. Although she doubted if she could do it. The arrogance and delusions of grandeur had taken him.

The day of judgment of Loki, Frigga, of course Odin and his old friend Freya were present. Accompanied by some soldiers, handcuffed and chained to his body, Loki went to his father.

"The only thing that you have done during this time was generate pain , death and war" Odin exclaimed from his throne .

Loki just laughed.

"If I had my way , you wouldn't still alive Loki" Odin said.

Loki threw him a withering look and said "That would avoid me having to listen to your useless sermons "Father""A wicked smile crossed his face.

Odin ignored his words " want to be alone with him" Then he waited that Frigga and Freya leave out "Your sentence will be keep in the prisons of Asgard the rest of your life ... And you owe it to your mother , Frigga ... and your childhood friend, Freya who came daily asking me to be gracious to you".

"Do I have to be grateful?" he circled his eyes "And what about Thor? He also begged the clemency for me"

"Thor is remedying the damage that you had generated. Now ...Guards! Take him to the prison cell" Odin ordered. Then he watched as the guards wore almost dragging his adopted son.

That evening all were celebrating the peace in Vanaheim . Although he was not in the mood because his in love heart was in Midgard, in the hands of Jane Foster, Thor should celebrate. However, the absence of Freya caught his attention and decided to visit the room where she was staying .Knocked on the door and heard the other side approval , he opened the door and saw Freya on the balcony of her room , watching the skyline and the beautiful night that Asgard offers...

Knowing he was coming " It's a beautiful night , Don't you think?" Freya looked at him sadly.

"However, we both don't appear to enjoy it... "Thor said , leaning against a wall.

Freya walked over and with a slight smile on her face she said "The love that you have for that Midgardian is big , my dear friend . And don't have to be the goddess of love to know it ... But I can assure you, is that fate will unite you two forever, sooner or later."

Thor smiled and hug her "Why don't you come to " celebrate "" He Made quotation marks with his fingers "with us? , Fandral would be very happy " He laughed.

"Oh, the last thing I need is a Fandral trying to make me fall for him" She smiled "Now If you let me, I'll go for a walk around the grounds."

"All right my lady , I'll pretend I 'm having a great" He smiled and left by the same way he had entered.

Freya went to the beautiful gardens of the palace to be buried in her thoughts: _She felt very guilty for being distanced of Loki all this time ... she felt she could have avoided, or maybe talk with him to make him reflect about it. Today it would be different if she had been in contact with him. Obviously, the attachment she felt for him was not deleted. All she wanted was to see him, hear his side . If that was possible , Loki was pretty stubborn sometimes._

Suddenly, something distracted her from her thoughts. A strong gust of wind flew her hair a bit and in the same direction, a flash of light went into the forest. She knew it could be anything , but for some reason she felt very attracted and started walking towards the place of the event.

That was the last thing that Freya remembered about that night...

* * *

**The chapter is really short, I know. But I guess I'll improve with time.**

**Thank you for read! kisses :D **


	2. Changes

"Freya , tell me, Where have you been and why were you sleeping in the garden? Did you fainted ?" Fandral asked as he watched her pretty filthy garments " You seems to come from a war!"

She looked at him , while regulating her vision because everything looked pretty cloudy and quickly tried to formulate an answer" I ... don't know, I guess I walked away a little from here , distracted in my thoughts and then I was so tired ... fell asleep here ... " She tried to rise from the ground but it was useless , her body seemed to be totally exhausted. Fandral grabbed her wrists to help her, but she groaned ,so he let her fall, looked at her again , and saw a shallow wound on her forearm.

"How did you do this? " He watched the wound, and she looked so confused "D. .. Doesn't matter , come on , let's heal it " She couldn't deny that Fandral was very attentive, gentleman and quite attractive but ... Since they met a couple of years ago, there was a very obvious attraction of Fandral to Freya ... And his attempts to court her were countless ... but she never showed interest in him, "I will not have powers to do this , but my experience in war made me a good healer for such situations " He smiled sweetly and took her arm , then cleaning it carefully he began to bandage. Freya, just watched him " Now I'll take you to your room " He extended his hand and she thought for a couple of seconds, so she took his hand before heading to her room. As she reached the door leaned over and looked at him

" Thank you for healing me Fandral ... " she smiled and he kissed her hand politely and then he left. She went into her room and dropped her body on her bed, for a few minutes thought about the events that occurred recently. Then she fell asleep quickly . But the dream didn't last long ... Because the presence of someone suddenly awoke her. She quickly opened her eyes. "What? Who is there? " She could see the outline of someone sitting on the couch , a few feet from her bed , her body got tensed .

" You sleep really strange, woman ," The subject said , and then he drop a slight laugh , "You're levitating "Fresh -a" " On hearing this peculiar way to say her name she quickly recognized that it was nothing more and nothing less than Loki, who always joked with her name , calling her in this way . Ignoring that she was several feet off the ground

"Loki " She got exalted when she tried to stand and fell down, "What the hell? "

"Is it some kind of trick that I don't know? Yes you've improved your handling of the magic this time ," he said wryly , as he walked toward her , with his typical and acidic smile that in secret could captivate quite the stranger heart of Freya, then he sat on her bed.

" I.. I, I don't know ! Don't know what is happening to me in these last few hours , I must be tired ... but" she tried to collect his thoughts" What are you doing here? How did you get out?" Her feelings were a mixture of joy, anguish...fear? .

"Didn't you remember my tricks?woman ... But I didn't came here to talk about that "He stood" Why did you asked to imprisoned me? What made you come back after so long time apart ?" She sat in the ground observing him confused "What made you think I need your damn pity!?" He growled with hatred and stared at her, _he knew that his words hurt her and it was not exactly what he wanted ... but hate that Loki locked inside him was greater._

"Loki, I did it because after all , you're still my friend, I wouldn't have allowed you killed. And I'm sorry that i was away from you and Thor, but it wasn't because I wanted to! you know I had to go... "

" You're just like my mother ... " he interrupted her" You just feel pity for me, Do you think that eternal imprisonment is better than death? " He approached her, kneeling on the floor, " You think magically I'll stop hating Odin, Thor and be a better man? I'm Doomed to be a monster, Freya. And you make me sick , you and everyone else ... " He took her face hard, hurting her, but a kind of energy moved him around the room tapping him against some furniture "What the fuck is going on with you?" He looked scared and quite sore, his hologram faded soon .

She felt hurt by his words...So she began to cry inconsolably .

The following days were very quiet ... Thor got to visit his beloved, with the help of Heimdall , So he absented a couple days in Asgard. Frigga , using her powers visited Loki lot of times, but he was totally blinded by hatred and those feelings got worse in the prison ...

After a week , when Thor returned to Asgard, met with Frigga,Freya and Fandral .

"I spent one of the best weeks ... Jane is just ... "

Freya interrupted him "The love of your life" She smiled, every time they spoke of love Freya gave off an aura that could not hide .

"Excuse Lady Freya ... but let me tell you are very cheesy " Fandral sneered.

Freya hit him gently on the shoulder "hey , man without feelings"

"I'm very glad you're happy son, you know I only want the best for you ... and if that Midgardian is , you know you have my support," Frigga support her arm over his shoulder tenderly .

"I wish Father of all, think in that way" Thor looked down.

"I'm sure he'll do it soon ... " Freya began to feel short of breath and took her neck , alarming everybody ... soon a glow that blinded all surrounded her body and her eyes turned black , she stood and began to walk towards the balcony and as neutral as she could talk she said "Help " and then begin to levitate. Before they act , strong noises were heard and soon Heimdall was alerting the attack of the dark elves .

" Mother, take care of her ," shouted Thor, then he ran to the zone of chaos.

" Can you handle it? " Fandral looked at Frigga with concern

" Stay calm , Romeo ... she'll be fine , you! go to help Thor" Could be the most tragic moment and Frigga kept her sense of humor.

Fandral ran after Thor.

A few minutes later, Freya fell heavily to the ground, hitting her head on the stairs , which left her unconscious. Frigga took her in her arms and carried her to her quarters .

"Where am I? " Freya awoke touching her head ... letting see the wound on her wrist , which was with a strange glow red.

"Relax, you'll be fine with me " Frigga gave a nervous smile ...those smiles that last thing is transmitting is tranquility.

" I don't know what is happening to me , this changes ... What do I have? " Freya looked worried.

Frigga thought for a moment ... " My dear ... I think what you've got is ... " The doors opened wide leaving visible Kurse and behind him Malekith , who slowly approached to Freya and Frigga, said

"Women, here's something that belongs to us , Turn it back! " He stared at Freya ... so he extended a hand to her, controlled by the energy that was within her, she stretched out her hand with the strange wound to him and soon a sort of flashback began touring her mind.

_Malekith and another man that she couldn't recognize, were discussing about the Ether ... The red blood flowing energy was divided into two ..._

_A part of the energy was absorbed by Malekith ... But they lost control of the other party and it just disappeared into the darkness . Malekith thought it was gone, so he killed the subject stabbing him in the stomach "I knew it was a bad idea ... Useless."_

_Had she absorved the other part of the Ether ? How could her remove it? Ether was the cause of such instability in her? ._

Her thoughts were interrupted when trying to separate them Frigga injured Malekith's arm breaking the link that would take the Ether out of Frerya ... but this only made the Ether was enhanced inside her. Kurse quickly approached to Frigga and grabbed her by the neck, lifting her with his arm . She began having trouble breathing.

" Give me the Ether , Asgardian!" Malekith screamed to Freya.

" That will not be so easy ... " said Frigga with a smile on her face , Freya was teleporting to another place .

Malekith looked at her with contempt , took his dagger and stabbed her without departing from, he said in her ear "Sooner or later I will get it and you won't help anymore" He removed his dagger from her now frail body , leaving her down to the floor casting her last-gasp ... Soon Malekith and Kurse departed his ship to leave and disappear from that place.


	3. Ether

Freya ran to where Frigga was, just to find a petrifying scene. Odin on the floor, hugging the body of his dead wife. A scene hard to forget easily, and Thor...He was crying inconsolably invaded by anger and hatred. Guilt washed over her and fell down on her knees so her eyes began to shed tears uncontrollably.

By nightfall, the proper ceremony was held to mourn the deceased. All were stunned by the news and the pain covered Asgard. After the ceremony, Freya walked the halls to her room, but before she reach Fandral stopped her.

"Freya, amm .. Lady Freya ..." He stopped her by placing his hand on her shoulder and turning her, face to face.

Freya looked at him wearily "What happens?" She wasn't in the mood to talk and much less for other attempts of Fandral to make her fall for him. _Was he stupid enough to take advantage of the situation and take her with down guard?_

"I just wanted to tell you ... It wasn't your fault ...You see , Malekith was who..."

She interrupted him "Are you stopping me just to tell this? Do you really think that will make me feel better?" Losing patience, A red aura began to reappear around her , her eyes were turning jet black

"Lady F..." Fandral attempt to point out what was happening but she didn't let him speak, he looked at her nervous

"Do you think I have chosen to have this thing? I don't even know what it is, how it works in me. Do you think I don't want to be in the place of Frigga now?" Unaware, she had taken him from the neck and squeezed until he was blue, he tried to get loose but incredibly Freya's force was much greater. Somehow, as the red aura increased intensity, evil increased too in its being and she seemed to be enjoying the agony that she was generating in him; The veins in his neck became more and more noticeable, his breath became more difficult and finally end in a last breath..then his body "turned off"... Minutes later, her eyes returned to their normal tone and the aura disappeared ... Freya saw the man lying on the ground without understanding anything, she began to take his vital signs to discover that he appeared to be dead ...

"Fandral!" She exclaimed with tears and took a few steps away, looking at her hands ... when she looked up, she saw that was surrounded by Thor, Odin and lot of soldiers who hadn't arrived in time to react to the scene ... _or couldn't them have been avoided it?_ Freya looked back at the body and failed to restrain, felt such revulsion to herself and what she had done, that she ended up vomiting.

Thor... Trying to react, gave few steps toward her nervous and said "Fr .. Freya ...Can I take you to your room ?" Freya nodded with tears in her eyes and started walking towards the place, followed by Thor, a couple of steps back.

"Take him with Eir, fast!, And don't tell her anything about what happened" Odin shouted, while soldiers took Fandral quickly.

In the great hall , Odin and Thor were discussing.

"Maybe we should look for Eir ... maybe she knows how to fix it"Thor said, distressed.

"The only thing that we will do will be distress her and...she will also be very occupied with Fandral, his life also matter to us. Also, there's no way to remove the ether being away from Malekith ... It's possible that he control it... it could be controlling her!...We don't know"

"But ... we can't lock her..."

"She is no longer safe Thor! She possesses part of the Ether and she is involuntary forced to do things... I hope. It is necessary to take action."

"Father, Do you think that enclosing her you fix the problem ? It only make things worse , her anger will be uncontrollable , until perhaps it kills her! Besides, the dark elves wont left us alone until they get what they want ... we need to do something!" Thor walked impatiently.

"You've got a better idea? Would you be able to kill her to prevent this?" Odin looked at him defiantly.

"What 's wrong with you? I'm not going to kill her, but we must do something. After all is Freya ! we can't leave her like this..." He sat on the stairs and put his hands over his face "Not even know how she came to this"A tear started down his face's morphology .

- That doesn't matter ... She will go to prison anyway ... I remain who makes decisions ". Gave order to lot of guards to go to find her and take her to a cell.

"Father ... "Thor tries to stop him but he interrupted "It's determined until we know how to act about it , she'll be locked up here"

"And the elves ?" Thor looked at him "Think that they will remain with the arms crossed? We aren't prepared to fight and you know" he started to scream.

"Whenever we are ready to fight" Odin smiled slightly and walked away .

Thor went with the guards that escorted Freya, she was sleeping peacefully on his bed .. they taking advantage of the situation without waking, they handcuffed her and led to jail.

"Put her in that cell!" Thor ordered while watching his friend, who was now a danger. She was left on a bed in the cell, and her body kept resting.

"W. .. What is she doing here" Said Loki, who was in a deplorable state and everything around him was destroyed due to the devastating news of the death of his adoptive mother, no one answered him. He saw her lying on the bed and could see the wound on his forearm and quickly recognized "oh ... this is not good" He was paralyzed for a few minutes and then walked over to the edge of her to talk to Thor "How did she get that?"

"Since when do you care?" Thor looked at him with disgust.

"You have a solution for that?"Loki sat watching Freya still asleep in his cell-" Because she wont last long ..."

"What are you talking about?"Thor moved closer to his cell.

"Didn't you pay attention to our mother when she told the stories? The ether is taking all of her energy and ... soon it'll fully control her. Don't want to be to see that. The goddess of love creating chaos and author of countless deaths ... that's very ironic" He laughed.

"Enough! Didn't you care? Is Freya!" Loki saw over Thor's shoulder that Freya waked and beckoned Thor to turn around.

"Thor?" Freya said as she sat on the bed ... Her eyes looked tired and her naturally freshness was now covered with dark circles. Her usually golden skin tone had now taken a gray tone, and the wound on his arm was a branch surrounded by dark veins.

Now the ether was visible ... it was consuming her...

* * *

**Hello! well... this chapter is somewhat crude and short, poor Fandral!, but I promise the next chapters will be better! Loki will begin to have more prominence! **

**Please! comment****, I know that you read me... but I would like you to comment or fav ... ****I need to know if I'm doing good, bad, terrible! **

**Anyways, I hope you are enjoying the story ... and I think I have nothing more to say ... so kisses! :D**


End file.
